


Super Mario Bros: Bowser and Peach's Story

by AlexSummanus



Category: Super Mario Bros
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSummanus/pseuds/AlexSummanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divergence of Super Mario Adventures by Kentaro Takekuma and Charlie Nozawa - the dialog for the koopa priest in the second paragraph of this fic comes from page 88 of the manga, which is where the story diverges from.  What if the Mario Brothers had not made it in time to stop Princess Toadstool's marriage to Bowser Koopa?  The princess's pampered lifestyle is turned upside down when she finds herself married to the boisterous koopa king and suddenly mother to a pack of koopalings.  The fate of stability in both the Koopa Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom hangs in the balance as the new family forges itself from the chaos of the crashed wedding party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mario Bros: Bowser and Peach's Story

**Author's Note:**

> My stories pretty much always contain content that will offend somebody in some way. I use profanity mildly liberally and there's plenty of the sex-drugs-rock-n-roll-violence-mayhem to go around. If you're easily upset while reading books or stories, don't read mine. (This one goes easy on it for the sake of keeping to the Mario Bros feel.)

_When we last left our adventurers, Bowser Koopa, King of the Koopa Kingdom, and Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, were on their way to be wed. Hope seemed lost for Her Hypnotized Highness as the Mario Brothers and their new friend Yoshi wound up lost in the maze of perilous pipes underneath the Koopa Castle. Now, the clock is ticking as wedding vows are recited..._

 

“Princess, do you take this fine, wonderful **king**...” The koopa priest hesitated as he realized that the princess was still hypnotized and was unlikely to say anything except to profess her undying love for the koopa king. “Ahem. Well, if there's anyone who knows **any** reason...well, speak **now**, or forever hold your **peace**.” He finished in a rush, and a bead of sweat ran down his brow. It was unlikely that any koopa or koopa ally would object to the wedding, but with the yoshis only recently encapsulated in eggs and the whereabouts of the Mario brothers still unknown, this wedding wouldn't be a done deal until the vows were finished and the king escorted his new queen back down the aisle to the wedding reception.

 

A moment of tense silence greeted his statement, and the koopas held their breath. Peach remained unmoving, her face reflecting none of the inner turmoil she felt. After a moment, the priest breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled on the couple.

 

“Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, King Bowser,” he said. 

 

Bowser choked up as he turned to his beloved Peach and smiled. She looked serene with her white veil falling around her face, and the red and white piranha plants in her bouquet and on top of her veil matched her wedding dress and earrings beautifully. She was the picture of a young, blushing bride. Bowser gently lifted her veil off her face and kissed her on the lips.

 

The crowd around them erupted in cheers, and Bowser straightened up and smiled. “Shall we, my queen?” he asked. He offered his arm to her as he turned to face the applauding audience.

 

Peach's mind was racing. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her; it seemed like some kind of a dream. The haze of the hypnotist's magic intruded on her thoughts again and put words into her mouth for her. “I love you, Bowser,” she replied.

 

Bowser gently took her arm. “Then let us go out and greet your new subjects,” he said. “My people have been hoping and waiting for this day for a long time.”

 

The two of them walked down the aisle toward the door to the hall. The citizens of the Koopa Kingdom crowded the edges of the plush carpet, cheering and waving at the new couple. Peach tried desperately to make sense of it all through the magical haze that held her mind.

 

Just then, a tiny koopa dashed out into the aisle. He was followed closely by a koopa woman, dressed in a plain but crisp and well-tailored dress. She bowed hastily and backed toward the edge of the carpet with the child. “My apologies, King Bowser,” the woman said. “My son got over-excited; he wanted to see our new queen up close. He's so young that he's never seen Princess Toadstool before.”

 

Bowser laughed. “Ah, what a precocious child,” he said. “He reminds me of how impetuous my own can be. Come here, Lad, you can have a look at your new queen.” He motioned for the child to come forward again.

 

The boy's mother let go of his hand, and the child walked cautiously back to stand in front of the king and queen. He gazed reverently up at Peach for a long moment and then spoke. “She's so pretty!” he said. “Is she really going to be our queen, King Bowser?”

 

“Yes, yes, my boy,” he said. “She's staying by my side as assuredly as your mother stays by your father's side.”

 

“Oh, but I don't have a father, King Bowser!” the boy piped up. “It's just me and my mama at home.”

 

The child's mother hurried over to hush him. “Now, now,” she said. “Don't bother King Bowser and Queen Peach with things like that. You've taken up enough of their time.”

 

Bowser looked troubled. “Your husband is not with you, Ma'am?” he asked.

 

“Oh, it's not his doing,” the woman said quickly. She gazed sadly at the boy next to her and rubbed his head. “He was killed in the last battle with the yoshi clan. We weren't able to recover any remains unfortunately, but his brother was in the same battle and reported back to us that he was eaten by a yoshi. My boy is young yet, and he understands that his father isn't coming back, even if he doesn't understand the nature of the war.” She took a deep breath and smoothed her dress. “But, this is a happy occasion,” she said. “Hopefully this marriage will mean a more peaceful life for us.” She smiled gently and gazed up at Peach, who remained unmoving by Bowser's side.

 

While outwardly immobile, inwardly, Peach's mind was swirling. The magic hold on her  _ had _ to be distorting her perceptions, she thought. This didn't seem right...a yoshi...ate the child's father? The yoshi she had met, albeit briefly, had seemed kind and gentle. Mario and Luigi seemed to have no fear of trusting Yoshi. 

 

But, these were also koopas, she realized. The boy looked like a miniature Koopa Troopa. They were  _ always _ invading the Mushroom Kingdom over something or another. The Troopas had long been enemies with her people, and they were always trying to hinder the Mario brothers.

 

Her thoughts turned away from reflection and back to Bowser once again. She tried to focus on what he was saying as he spoke to the mother and son; she'd never known him to be this way with anyone. Bowser Koopa had always seemed a tyrant, ready to cut down anyone in his path, loud and obnoxious on top of it. That the people of the Koopa Kingdom looked up to him as a real king, as a good ruler, didn't make any sense at all.

 

“I'm sorry for your loss,” Bowser told the mother and child. “We -” 

 

He was cut off by a sudden rumbling sound in the room. A distant shout drew Bowser's attention to a Koopa Troopa dashing across the room.

 

“Your Highness! Your Highness!” the Troopa exclaimed. “It's the yoshis...”

 

Bowser's expression turned to one of alarm as the rumble behind the Troopa became a rolling cloud of dust and dozens of stampeding yoshis charged into the room. Chaos ensued in the wedding hall as koopas scrambled out of the yoshis' way and Troopas fell in to try to stave off the attack.

 

Amidst the clamor, Bowser noticed Luigi riding atop Yoshi, leading the charge across the hall. As he scanned the room for the older plumber, he saw Mario clamber out of a pipe on the wedding cake and jump down to aid his brother. He seethed with anger and clenched his fists at his sides. “Those miserable Mario brothers!” he growled. “Troopas, full out! Get rid of them!”

 

The Troopa guards rushed forward brandishing spears; behind them, ordinary members of the Koopa clan rushed forward to battle as well. Beside them, the woman urged the Koopa king to safety.

 

“Please, Your Highness,” she begged. “Take the queen to safety; we members of the Koopa clan will remain behind and face the yoshis.” She moved her son protectively behind her as she spoke.

 

Bowser shook his head. “Remove the child to safety,” he said. He turned and roared above the clamor. “Remove your children to safety! My soldiers will drive back these pests!”

 

The Magikoopa who had sealed the yoshis suddenly appeared next to Bowser. “I don't understand!” he wailed. “I turned them to eggs – I showed the eggs to you!”

 

“Then find another Magikoopa who can cast a stronger spell!” Bowser snapped. He put his arm protectively around Peach as the yoshis drew nearer, trampling their way through the Koopa clan army. 

 

Bowser's Clown Copter suddenly appeared overhead as the Magikoopa rushed toward the battle. It lowered to where Bowser and Peach were standing, and Wendy and Ludwig leaped out, still dressed in their formal attire. “Get her out of her, Dad,” Ludwig said. He nodded toward Peach and then turned to look at the battle. “We can handle this mess. Those meddlesome Marios are going to get their just desserts for ruining this wedding!”

 

With a final look toward the chaos, Bowser swept Peach into his arms and jumped into the Clown Copter. As he flew upward and away from the battlefield he saw Mario shaking his fist and calling something out to him, but the words were lost amid the din below him. Within moments, he was free of the castle and sailing away, Peach tucked securely inside the copter with him.


End file.
